fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Air Pilot
Air Pilot (ロケットの風 AIR PILOT, Roketto no Kaze Ea Pairotto, or "Rocket's Wind: Air Pilot") is a fanfiction anime by LDEJRuff taking place in the Flame Icejin universe after Earth Tiger and Aqua Dragon. Summary The series revolves around a Pilot named Rocket Aile from the planet Tsubasa. At the age of sixteen, he plans on becoming an authority on he birds and planes that are on Earth, and he hopes to build planes after graduating from high school on Earth. However, there is more to being on Earth than learning about birds and planes; after obtaining Kaze, the power of Wind, he becomes the leader of the Torrentuff Animals. Characters OC Characters *Rocket Aile (ロケット・アイレ, Roketto Aire) is a pilot from the planet Tsubasa. He plans on becoming an authority on earth birds and planes after graduating from high school. Voiced by Kappei Yamaguchi in the Japanese version and Johnny Bosch in English. *Terrance the Tiger (テランス·ザ·タイガー, Terensu za Taigā) is a veteran Torrentuff Animal who is recently re-recruited, for the third time in a row. Originally, he bore Tsuchi, the power of earth, while leading a group of zoo animals. Then, he bore Yami, the power of darkness, when Marina lead the Torrentuff Animals. This time, he bears Ka, the power of fire. Voiced by singer/songwriter Mikio Sakai in the Japanese version and by Jimmy Campbell in English. **Terra the Tigress (テラ·ザ·タイグレス , Tera za Taiguresu) *Hisui Diamond (ヒスイ·ダイヤモンド , Hisui Diamondo) is a princess from the planet Kobutsu and a veteran Torrentuff Animal, and is once again the bearer of Koori, the power of ice, thus regaining the title, Ice Jeweler. Voiced by Shoko Nakagawa in the Japanese version and Hynden Walsh in English. Characters from other programs ''Dragon Ball'' characters *Vegeta (ベジータ, Bejīta) is a Saiyan born of royal blood who plans on becoming the strongest fighter in the world so he can outsmart his rival, Son Goku. He settled on planet Earth, married an Earthling human named Bulma, and raised a family. Voiced by Ryō Horikawa in the Japanese version and by Chris Sabat in English. **Trunks (トランクス, Torankusu) is the firstborn hybrid son of Vegeta and Bulma. Like his father, he plans on becoming strong. He has a friend and sparring partner named Son Goten, who is the youngest son of his father's rival, Son Goku. Voiced by Takeshi Kusao in the Japanese version and by Colleen Clinkenbeard in English. *Frieza Cold (フリーザ·コルド, Furīza Korudo), disguised as Black Despair (悲しみの仮面, Kanashimi no Kamen, or "Mask of Sadness"), was once a diabolical ruler of the universe before switching to good. He keeps his identity a secret from Vegeta and his son Trunks. He once bore Ka, the power of fire, Kokoro, the power of heart, and Yami, the power of darkness. Voiced by Ryusei Nakao in the Japanese version and JT Ross in English. ''My Little Pony'' characters *Scootaloo (スクータルー, Sukūtarū) is a filly pegasus pony from Ponyville. She is a fan of Rainbow Dash, another pegasus pony. She doesn't yet have a cutie mark on either of her flanks, which is why she and her friends Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle (who also don't yet have cutie marks) formed a club called the Cutie Mark Crusaiders. After Rocket lands on Earth, she becomes friends with him. Voiced by Ikue Ootani in the Japanese version and Maddie Peters in English. ''Monsters vs. Aliens'' characters *The Missing Link (ミッシング·リンク , Misshingu Rinku) is a fish-like monster who helped a group of monsters fight off aliens and intergalactic threats. A Torrentuff Animal veteran, he is once again the bearer of Mizu, the power of water. He is also Hisui's boyfriend, and often goes under the human guise, Neil Nissim (ニール·ニッシム, Nīru Nisshimu). Voiced by Kenji Nomura in the Japanese version and Deiderich Bader in English. Episodes About the Pilots The Pilots are a humanoid alien race that resemble birds, with their beaks. They wear clothing that resemble Earth pilot garments, including a scarf. Like the Icejins and Jewelers, they wear wrist and ankle bands. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Anime Category:Sequels